<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thread on the Loom by Phoenixrising2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995399">Thread on the Loom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrising2014/pseuds/Phoenixrising2014'>Phoenixrising2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damask [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthea is sassy, Brief mention of Mystrade (don't blink or you'll miss it), Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Sneaky Mycroft, do not copy to another site, long term friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixrising2014/pseuds/Phoenixrising2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Mycroft's, Greg's, and Alia's lives become entwined? </p><p>The answer is, of course, through Mycroft working behind the scenes and directing the action as he always does.</p><p>The pieces are in place after years. Mycroft makes his first move. The long game he has been watching begins its final campaign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea &amp; Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Lady Smallwood, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Original Female Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damask [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geometry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thread on the Loom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is a small piece of backstory in Bookjunkiecat's POLYAMOROUS The Five Language's universe. Nope out NOW if POLY isn't your cuppa. Nope out NOW if M/M/F POLY isn't your thing. Nope out NOW if you don't want to have anyone involved with one of your otps. You HAVE been warned. I will NOT tolerate denigration or abuse directed towards myself or my collaborator.</p><p>The Damask series contains works that focus on how Greg and Alia's friendship begins and develops.</p><p>Many, many thanks to Bookjunkiecat for her gift of The Five Languages. I would never have written fiction if not for the soil she tilled on my behalf with that story. Her willingness to discuss ideas and listen to half formed, or less, plot bunnies has allowed the seeds to sprout (and there are many). Thank you, dear friend. Your support, your strength, and your experience have infinitely brightened my life. To future collaborations and shared adventures!</p><p>Many, many thanks to the MRC crew as well. You have filled my days with laughter and love for the last several months. I am still amazed and touched by the encouragement and knowledge you have shared with me during my fledgling attempts at flight in this brand new world. You have anchored me in my storms and pulled me out when my limbs were leaden from bitter cold so I could swim again when the sea calmed. </p><p>And many, many thanks to all my betas!! You have taken a wild, woolly, monster of an idea and groomed the beast into something much more manageable and attractive.</p><p>This is my first posted work. Constructive criticism welcomed, but play nice, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Anthea handed him the folded newspaper as soon as he belted in for the drive to Vauxhall Cross. Mycroft's eyes narrowed, searching for the reason he held what amounted to little more than a tabloid instead of the expected notes for the security meeting they were headed towards. Aside from the miniscule lift at the corner of her mouth and the flick of her eyes down to the paper and back up as if to say, "Get on with it," there was no other information, or file, forthcoming. Exasperated, Mycroft snapped the paper open. The Sun's headline, <em>Super</em> <em>Sleuth</em> <em>Holmes</em> <em>Was</em> <em>Framed!,</em> was obviously the source of her well concealed amusement. Ironic, as it had been The Sun that first declared Sherlock a fraud nearly three years earlier. </p><p>Still, Mycroft supposed, he could be grateful that it had not taken longer for the mess to be sorted. He now had the opening required to both implement upgrades to the antiquated MPS systems and move forward on a personal project. While Mycroft Holmes did not believe in destiny, it was impossible not to feel relief that the years between the establishment of the Holmes and Lestrade household and Alia's readjustment to single life after her divorce were unhindered by eager suitors needing dissuasion. It was an uncharitable, self indulgent thought, but it was true nonetheless. Releasing his nervous excitement with a quiet breath, he refolded the newspaper and exchanged it for the file in Anthea's hand.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Warp</em> </b>
</p><p>“You’ve been unusually quiet, Mycroft,” Lady Smallwood demurely commented during a lull in the discussion between the senior civil officers of the GCHQ, swiveling her chair to look at him with poorly disguised fondness.</p><p>Mycroft cut his eyes towards her, uncrossed his arms, and said flatly, “I’m thinking.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Holmes, do tell us what has garnered your attention so thoroughly this morning,” prompted the Assistant Director.</p><p>“In my considered opinion, the security services have a problem. One man, James Moriarty, was able to covertly infiltrate multiple governmental agencies for the express purpose of establishing a false identity.”</p><p>“But he’s dead. He’s been dead nearly three years. What does it matter now?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, what <em> does </em> it matter now?” Mycroft said sarcastically; his lips compressed and his smile rigid. “It matters, <em> Director, </em> because it is now all over the front page of several widely read newspapers here and abroad. This man presumably altered digital records within the NHS, Revenue and Customs, possibly the Home Office, and local councils. He also thoroughly bamboozled the Metropolitan Police. <em> Twice. </em> It <em> matters </em> for the simple reason that if one has not been able to replicate his success yet, it does not mean one will not be able to do so in the future. This is particularly troublesome as SIS has been unable to validate the scope of his enterprise or his business associates in the intervening time.” As he finished speaking, Mycroft raised his chin and eyebrows; an unspoken dare to find fault with his analysis.</p><p>The assistant director glanced out the conference room window, cleared his throat, and then met the steely gaze pinned on him. “What are your recommendations?”</p><p>“I would…” Mycroft looked down at the palm that was gently, but firmly, placed upon the back of his wrist and then up into the concerned face of Smallwood. An arching eyebrow was all it took for her to remove the offending hand.</p><p>“<em> Mycroft, </em> I believe we all need to be certain this heretofore latent counsel has <em> nothing </em>to do with your brother’s mischaracterization by the press and the Met which has now been revealed.”</p><p>“Alicia, I assure you I am not seeking something as <em> petty </em>as revenge. I had hoped the issue could be handled in house and without additional budgetary obligations; however, the current publicity requires a rapid response from independent, private contractors whose only responsibilities will be to ensure these organizations have the latest security measures available and that all data pertaining to any breech is collected and analyzed to determine where and why the breakdown occurred. This will also have a secondary benefit of reassuring the populace that their health, safety, and privacy is well in hand. Mass hysteria would be best avoided. ”</p><p>“Prescient and reasonable. As always. I <em> still </em> think there’s a heart buried beneath all that ice,” Lady Smallwood teased.</p><p>“That is not terribly surprising.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and sighed; he had little doubt he would ever convince her otherwise.</p><p>  <b> <em>Weft</em> </b></p><p>Walking quickly through the communal workspace, Alia’s only thought was to get to her office, close the door, and tear into the take away she’d procured as a reward for securing the database of a local domestic violence shelter ahead of schedule and under budget. Her team had done a fantastic job and were enjoying their own celebratory meal in the kitchen with pizza she ordered from Pizzeria de Mariano per the team’s request. </p><p>One white carton of Thai Spicy Noodles with beef, one white carton of Vegetable Delight, and one set of black lacquered wakasa chopsticks overlaid with sakura from Japan. A birthday gift from Mycroft last summer. He had presented them during a lunch very much like the one in front of her now. As the scent of kaffir lime, ginger, and chili rose on the steam wafting from the open boxes, it reminded her how very nice it was to spend a day with someone whose company was enjoyed, whether in conversation or in silence. </p><p>Afterward, they had gone to the Natural History Museum. He had simply squeezed her hand when her eyes filled with tears upon seeing “Dippy” as they always did whenever she visited. <em> Gods, I am hopeless. Who cries over dinosaur fossils?! </em> Alia snorted derisively. <em> What keeps him around after all these years? He's so controlled and I've been known to be an emotional roulette wheel on occasion. Oh stop! Reminiscing and romanti...No. </em><em>That is absolutely </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> what I'm doing about a yearly occurrence and, furthermore, this is not getting the food you’ve been craving for most of the week in your gob, so stop thinking and eat already! </em>No sooner had Alia taken the advice from the rational part of her brain and shoveled an oversized bite into her mouth than there was an urgent knock at her door. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a paper napkin off the pile in front of her and mumbled through half-chewed noodles, “Cmm mn.”</p><p>Janet’s head peered cautiously around the edge. Alia pointed at her mouth in explanation and attempted to chew her bite briskly yet thoroughly. “You’re going to want to bring that with you if you want to eat it warm. Something big has dropped in our laps. Michael wants the seniors in his office ASAP."</p><p>Alia’s eyebrows shot up in concern. She looked longingly at the veg on her desk, but quickly decided the noodles and a sparkling water would better serve her needs for this meeting. Handing her food to Janet, she grabbed a large writing pad, a pen, and a highlighter and followed the messenger out the door.</p><p>Thankfully, Michael’s office had space for a decently sized round table and Alia grabbed the last seat before Janet handed back her food. On her left, one of the younger seniors, Dan, asked loudly enough to be heard over the general din of conversation, “Where’s mine?” </p><p>Alia shot back good naturedly, “At the restaurant counter. Delivery is extra, kid.” </p><p>“But Muuuumm, I’m soo hunngry,” Dan whined as he looked at her with puppy eyes. Alia bit her bottom lip hard to keep from laughing with a mouthful of food.</p><p>The last few senior analysts walked in; Michael brought up the rear. He clapped his hands together to gain everyone’s attention. Smiling widely, he said, “It seems as though we’ve made an impression with GCHQ. We have been <em> given </em>a generous contract to trace the origins of a possible hack on NSY. The agreement has three major objectives. The first is to determine if, how, and why security was breached. Second, ensure the targeted data was not compromised through removal, concealment, or lack of follow-through. And finally, provide a report on recommended enhancements and alterations with cost estimates and training schedules for the improved system.” </p><p>There were several seconds of stunned silence before the room broke out into cheers. When the jubilation died down a bit, Michael spoke again, “According to the file I received, the hack was likely directed towards the central unit of Homicide and Serious Crimes. Li, as our most experienced security specialist, and <em> former </em> ne’er do well hacker, I’d like you to head the team looking into Homicide. Danny, you’re our guy for biometrics and bioinformatics, you’ll be working with Forensics…” It was another ten minutes before all the assignments were handed out. It was longer still before Alia had a thick sealed envelope to be opened only after she had returned to her office. Between the two, she privately mused to herself that the contract which had magically appeared without the need for a working proposal was, at least partially, due to one individual. She would need to send him a thank you card before the week was out. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>